Saikou Academy et autres petites histoires
by Vaniaz
Summary: [M][Gender-Bender] Recueil d'OS mettant en scène les rivaux masculins, ainsi que bien d'autres personnages, dans de courtes histoires avec Ayano Aishi, tueuse de nos cœurs.
1. Le cas de Kizano Sunobu

****Bien le bonjour !****

 ** **Disclamer :****

 ** _ **Yandere Simulator**_** ** **(**** ** _ **LoveSick**_** ** **) appartient à YandereDev, développeur à la voix douce.****

 ** **La couverture choisie appartient, quant à elle, à Koumi, un artiste talentueux. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à vous abonner à son DeviantArt étant donné que la description des personnages de ce recueil est inspirée de ses dessins.****

 ** **J'inaugure ce recueil par Kizano Sunobu ! Je trouve sa voix plus que bandante, pas vous ? :3****

 ** **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous souhaitez que je parle d'un personnage avant un autre !****

 ** **Le cas de Kizano Sunobu****

Kizano Sunobu était orgueilleux, mégalomane et imbu de lui-même. Personne ne s'étonnait du fait qu'il soit le Président du club de Théâtre, réputé pour être très élitiste, voir même sectaire – pas autant que le club Occulte, certes, mais eux, n'avaient pas pour chef un tyran.

Les élèves de Saikou Academy avaient appris à considérer Kizano comme étant un élément du décor. Cela n'avait pas été simple au tout début, car il était particulièrement difficile à ignorer. Il était grand de taille, large d'épaules et sa démarche féline était accentuée par l'uniforme scolaire qui lui allait parfaitement. Cependant, ce qui le mettait en valeur et attirer le regard, n'était pas le brassard rouge que tous les Présidents de clubs portaient, mais, plutôt, sa cape de velours rouges qui le suivait où il allait et qui lui donnait cet air princier qui allait, de paire, avec la couleur violette royale de sa longue chevelure qu'il tenait en une queue-de-cheval où ornait, dans celle-ci, une rose, emblème de son club.

Kizano n'appréciait guère le fait qu'on ne l'admire plus autant qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter des membres de son club, surtout pas depuis que Kokona Haruka avait continué de s'attacher les cheveux en queue-de-cheval, après qu'il l'ait fait lui-même. Bien heureusement, il l'avait subtilement menacé de faire tomber un projecteur sur elle, quand elle serait sur scène lors de la prochaine représentation de son club, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. La jeune fille avait donc opté pour des curly pointy-tail, ce qui à sa grande incompréhension, avait fait succomber un de ses hommes de main du club, Riku.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs en pleine supervision des préparations adéquates pour la représentation qui aurait lieu au gymnase du lycée. Kizano était parti s'entretenir avec Kocho Suyona, le directeur de Saikou Academy, un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l'avait convaincu de mobiliser tous les élèves de l'établissement pour l'aider à préparer le gymnase. Il n'allait certainement pas se salir les doigts et encore moins sa chère cape que le proviseur avait, lui aussi, arrêté de regarder avec sévérité, comme c'était le cas il y a quelques mois.

Cette indifférence de la part de ses professeurs et des autres élèves l'irritait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Bien heureusement, son entretien avec le directeur avait réussi à lui attirer les foudres de tous les élèves, comme il pouvait le constater en déambulant de sa démarche féline dans les couloirs du lycée. Il n'était jamais plus au centre de l'attention que quand on le haïssait. Il s'en alla au rez-de-chaussée retrouver son Q.G général. Il avait congédié tous les membres pour qu'il puisse se ressourcer en paix. Quelle ne fût donc sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva, sur son fauteuil de Roi, assise une élève à la chevelure de jais et au regard aussi vide que les méandres de la cervelle de Kokona.

 ** **« Que fais-tu ici, assise sur mon siège ? ».****

La jeune fille le regarda sans grande réaction. Elle se redressa légèrement et répondit, après avoir baillé, à sa question :

 ** **« Mon professeur principal m'a demandé d'intégrer un club sous peu, sinon je risquais d'avoir des problèmes. J'ai choisi ce club parce que, apparemment, il manque d'effectifs ».****

Kizano sourit intérieurement. Il était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui et l'agacement qu'il ressentait depuis des jours le poussa à vouloir s'amuser avec cette jeune fille.

 ** **« I only share the stage with the best. You need to try a little harder, darling ».****

 _ _(Je ne partage la scène qu'avec les meilleurs. Tu devrais essayer de faire un peu plus d'efforts, darling).*__

La jeune fille arqua les sourcils entendant ces paroles incompréhensibles. Le ton plus qu'arrogant et la voix grave et bien confiante de cet homme qui lui faisait face, avec sa cape rouge et son air amusé, l'ebahirent, elle qui ne s'étonnait plus de grand chose.

 ** **« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Essayer quoi ?!**** Dit-elle, presque ahurie **».**

Kizano pouvait se féliciter d'avoir déstabilisé cette fille sans manières. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée à lui. Il savait qu'elle le connaissait, puisque tout le monde, le connaissait, lui, du fait de son prestige.

 ** **« Essayer de jouer un peu mieux les indifférentes. Je sais que c'est dur de rester stoïque face à moi**** **. I** l s'avança vers son fauteuil et se pencha vers elle, ****mais il va falloir que tu le fasses si tu veux rester dans ce club, darling ».****

La jeune fille baissa les épaules. Elle se sentait assez oppressée par cette proximité subite de ce garçon qui avait pourtant le même âge qu'elle. Cependant, intérieurement, elle était plutôt amusée par ce petit jeu que son Président venait de lancer. Détournant le regard, elle se leva subitement et essaya de passer sous le bras qui encadrait, désormais, le fauteuil bien singulier, mais extrêmement douillé, sur lequel elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt. Cependant, alors qu'elle cambrait le dos pour passer, le faux-prince bougea et la prit dans ses bras.

 ** **« Où t'enfuis-tu donc, fillette ?****

 ** **\- Je ne m'appelle pas fillette et encore moins darling ... Et nous avons le même âge en plus !**** Lança-t-elle, un peu énervée de s'être faîte prendre par son propre piège **».**

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, Kizano se déplaça d'un petit pas pour se retrouver assis sur son fauteuil de Roi autoproclamé. Pendant quelques secondes, cette intruse se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, mais il la posa parterre si facilement tant elle était légère. Il regretta son geste et aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps sur lui. Il croisa ses pieds pour se redonner contenance, et, avec un sourire arrogant sur son beau visage et ses yeux violets, eux aussi, fixés sur ce bout de femme, il lui ordonna :

 ** **« Présente donc toi à ton Roi comme il le faut et celui-ci consentira, éventuellement, à t'appeler par ton nom, fillette ».****

Le visage rouge d'embarras de la jeune file laissa place à une moue exaspérée, mais tout de même amusée. Elle se redressa, reprit contenance et dit, de sa voix monocorde, voulant bien jouer le jeu :

 ** **« Je me nomme Ayano Aishi, majesté ».****

Ayano lut sur le visage de son tortionnaire temporaire qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il lui dit, d'un ton léger, qu'elle se devait de faire la révérence à son Roi. Elle essaya, tant bien que mal, mais elle-même savait que ce n'était qu'une parodie de révérence. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises, mais s'arrêta soudainement, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait cela beaucoup trop au sérieux pour une simple taquinerie d'une homme qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Elle leva sa tête vers le bien célèbre Kizano Sunobu qui soupirait, ennuyé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Il se leva, enleva de la poussière imaginaire sur son épaule droite où ne se reposait pas sa cape, feignant l'indifférence avec énormément de talent.

Il se posa derrière Ayano qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour lui faire face. Doucement, il fit pencher, d'une légère pression, le dos de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main non-gantée sur la peau nue de ses jambes pour faire flancher légèrement ses pieds. D'un pas, il se retrouva devant elle, la maintenant dans un équilibre précaire. De ses doigts, il effleura les joues, le menton puis le cou d'Ayano pour incliner sa tête en un angle parfait. La jeune fille qui avait les yeux baissés les releva pour se retrouver nez à nez à une partie bien particulière du corps bien dessiné du jeune homme. Celui-ci se rassit sur son fauteuil et attendit :

 ** **« Je… Je me nomme A-Ayano Aishi, majes-majesté ».****

Kizano afficha un sourire satisfait. La jeune fille qui se nommait Ayano Aishi rougissait à vue d'œil et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, un peu déstabilisée. Continuant à jouer le Roi, il dit, d'une voix qu'il voulut joueur, mais qui sonnait, à son grand étonnement, attendrie :

 ** **« Viens donc sur le fauteuil de ton Roi, Ayano ».****

La jeune qui était, maintenant, aussi rouge que Kizano fit quelques pas hésitants avant de se retrouver face à ce garçon qui l'avait fait sortir de sa zone de confort dans laquelle elle se complaisait avec sa solitude. Kizano, soudainement moins confiant que d'habitude, se contenta, d'abord, de faire un baise-main à Ayano. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui redonna confiance à Kizano qui tira d'un coup la main d'Ayano. L'intruse se retrouva dans une position des plus gênantes. Son genou appuyait un peu trop sur l'entre-jambe de son Roi, tandis que sa poitrine était aplatie sur le torse agréable et bien dur de Kizano. Les mains effleurant légèrement les côtes de la jeune fille, Kizuno ne réussit pas à faire abstraction de l'appui de la jeune fille sur son organe de plaisir, mais il ne put, tout de même pas, lâcher ses yeux gris qui le fixaient intensément.

D'un commun accord, les lèvres du Roi vinrent retrouver celles de la jeune manante qui avait eu le courage de s'asseoir sur son trône qui, dorénavant, ne se priverait pas de le partager avec Ayano, en particulier si chaque moment passé avec elle pouvait être aussi agréable, attendrissant, ne concentrant les pensées de la jeune fille que sur l'objet de son désir nouveau et emplissait la pièce de gémissements et cris aussi doux et éreintés que ceux de cette journée au club de Théâtre.

 _ _*Réplique d'origine de Kizano Shinobu, en anglais, dans la vidéo__ Yandere Male Rival Introduction Video _,_ _ _postée sur la chaîne youtube de Yanderedev.__


	2. Le cas de Megamo Saikou

**Coucou !**

 ** **Disclamer :****

 ** _ **Yandere Simulator**_** ** **(**** ** _ **LoveSick**_** ** **) appartient à YandereDev, développeur à la voix douce.****

 ** **La couverture choisie appartient, quant à elle, à Koumi, un artiste talentueux. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à vous abonner à son DeviantArt étant donné que la description des personnages de ce recueil est inspirée de ses dessins.****

 ** **C'est au tour de Megamo Saikou ! J'aurais bien voulu écrire quelque chose en rapport avec le mystère de « Saikou Corps » et le passé de Ryoba Aishi, mais bien que ces théories, qui pullulent sur le net, sont extrêmement crédible, je n'ai pas souhaité prendre le risque de faire du hs par rapport à la trame principale.****

 ** **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour demander un os avec un rival en particulier !****

 **Le cas de Megamo Saikou**

Ayano se trouvait devant le bureau du Président du conseil des étudiants. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison on l'avait mandé, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le Président élu s'était absenté pendant neuf semaines et s'était rendu compte que sans sa poigne de fer, la réputation de l'école se détériorait.

La Saikou Academy était une école privée de renom, en parti financée grâce aux aides de Saikou Corps, multinationale dont Megamo Saikou n'était autre que l'héritier. Ayano comprenait pourquoi l'état de l'établissement lui importait tant. Une semaine après son retour, les délinquants se faisaient discrets, Ayano n'avait trouvé aucun mégot de cigarette sur la pelouse et, surtout, elle ne s'était occupée du cas de personne.

À son grand damne, Megamo Saikou avait fait installer des caméras et des détecteurs de métaux un peu partout et avait même engagé des gardes de sécurité. L'un d'eux au regard libidineux se trouvait d'ailleurs devant la porte du bureau. Quelques minutes plutôt, il lui avait indiqué que le Président se trouvait en réunion et qu'il ne tarderait pas à la quérir. Elle n'eut pas à attendre d'avantage puisque le directeur de la Saikou Academy sortit, bredouille, du bureau. Kocho Shuyona n'avait pas d'autorité, ce qui expliquait quelque peu le laisser-aller général du lycée après la longue absence inexpliquée de son Président.

Ayano, point anxieuse, entra d'un pas léger dans le bureau sobrement décoré du Président du conseil étudiant. Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet en bois était couvert d'une moquette tout aussi blanche et les quelques meubles, notamment des fauteuils et une table basse, qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient noirs, peut-être en cuir. Devant elle, se trouvait un bureau massif jonché de piles de feuilles parfaitement empilées et d'un ordinateur dernier cri de la marque Saikou, évidemment. Derrière ce bureau, se trouvait Megamo Saikou qui observait Ayano, silencieux.

Megamo Saikou était extrêmement riche et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Cependant, il était aussi un génie, s'amusant des études et des notes. Plus étonnant encore, il était tout aussi puissant sur le plan scolaire que sur le plan physique. Par sa taille imposante, sa force et son éloquence, il faisait de l'ordre le maître-mot de l'établissement. Il excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, étant ainsi un parfait leader. Personne ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était, d'autant plus, séduisant.

Ayano prit le temps d'observer ce garçon qu'elle avait croisé à quelques reprises dans les couloirs et avait écouté attentivement lors de son discours à l'amphithéâtre, une semaine plutôt. Megamo Saikou était donc beau. Ses cheveux extrêmement lisses encadraient son visage dans un carré plongeant lumineux, dû à la couleur blanche bleutée particulière des cheveux des Saikou. Ses yeux qui semblaient scruter Ayano étaient tout aussi bleus. Sa mine sérieuse était mise en valeur par la blancheur de sa peau, pâle. Le Président, en bon élève, respectait le port de l'uniforme qui lui seyait à merveille. Tous les boutons de sa veste étaient fermés, son col droit et sa chemise rentrée. Il ne s'autorisait qu'une seule excentricité : de courts gants noirs aux coutures rouges. La rumeur disait que Megamo était misophobe et que sa peur de la saleté justifiait son absence.

Lançant un regard à travers toute la pièce, Ayano nota que celle-ci était propre et rangée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à trois crayons parfaitement bien taillés et alignés au coin du bureau. Observer sa potentielle proie était une nécessité. De ces éléments, elle en déduit que Megamo Saikou souffrait de trouble obsessionnel excessif. Elle eut un peu de mal à retenir un petit sourire.

 **« Quelque chose t'amuse, Ayano Aishi ? »**

La voix grave et distinguée ne la troubla pas. Cependant, elle ne sut quoi répondre et décida de se taire. Ayano ne savait pas pourquoi le Président souhaitait la rencontrer. Elle repensa aux méfaits qu'elle avait commis depuis le début de l'année scolaire et se dit, même si elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune preuve, qu'il souhait parler de cela. Ayano ne voulait être exclue de l'école, comme Kokona. Sa mère en serait beaucoup trop déçue, elle qui avait rencontré son père et passé les meilleures années de sa vie à Saikou Academy …

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de son invité, Megamo Saikou se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Pour lui, Ayano Aishi avait toujours été une élève aux bons résultats, sans histoires, se fendant parfaitement bien dans la masse, comme il avait toujours voulu l'être. Cependant, les derniers rapports qu'il avait lus sur elle et l'enquête qu'il avait menée ces dernières semaines lui faisaient dire qu'il se devait d'être prudent en sa présence. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, sur le fauteuil de cuir noir de son bureau. Il se leva et s'assit en même temps qu'elle. Sa posture était impeccable, son dos droit, ses mains sur ses cuisses couvertes de bas noirs, contrairement à la majorité des filles de ce lycée qui tentaient d'attirer l'attention de la gent masculine en se dénudant toujours plus. Il observa pendant quelques secondes la nuque de la jeune fille sur laquelle retombait sa queue-de-cheval noire.

Il se pencha et tira d'un tiroir de la table basse plusieurs documents qu'il posa sur la table.

 **« Si je t'ai mandé aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'entretenir avec toi de ceci ».**

Il pointa de son doigt ganté les dossiers. Ayano se pencha à son tour, les prit et commença à les feuilleter. Son visage ne se troubla pas, toujours stoïque, et ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Cette jeune fille à l'apparence tranquille avait vendu des dizaines de photos volées de culottes de lycéennes à Info-chan malotrue que Megamo avait beaucoup de mal à arrêter. Cependant, elle était également impliquée dans l'exclusion de Kokona Haruka, la campagne de harcèlement de Saki Miyu et, il en était persuadé, dans le kidnapping de Musume Ronshaku.

Ayano posa, en soupirant, les documents sur la table basse. Elle regarda, presque ennuyée, son interlocuteur.

 **« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Aishi ?** Lança le Président, réprobateur.  
 **\- Kokona Haruka a été exclue après qu'une enquête ait été menée par mademoiselle Genka Kunahito. Je n'ai fait que rapporter ce qu'elle avait fait.** Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Tu as toi-même exclu les élèves qui avaient mené la vie dure à Saki Miyu, il y a deux jours. Je n'ai jamais posé la main sur elle. Quant à Musume Ronshaku, elle est saine et sa **uve depuis, déjà, quelques semaines. Elle aurait pu dénoncer mon soit disant kidnapping depuis des jours ».**

Megamo savait qu'il ne pouvait l'arrêter que si elle admettait ses méfaits. Cependant, il fut impressionné par Ayano. Elle avait gardé son calme, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était responsable de tout cela. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage si sérieux du Président.

 **« Quelque chose t'amuse, Megamo Saikou ? »**

Il écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance face au sourire mutin d'Ayano Aishi. Intérieurement, il était comme amusé par la répartie de la jeune fille et, par orgueil, il ne souhaita pas se laisser faire.

« **Qu'en est-il donc des photos envoyées à Info-chan ? »**

Ayano avait éludé ce point. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir, elle s'était faîte prendre étant donné que Megamo Saikou avait réussi à remonter jusqu'à son adresse IP. Elle préféra dire la vérité, comme lui recommandait sa mère quand les preuves étaient contre elle.

 **« Je l'ai fait,** annonça-t-elle platement.  
 **-** **Et pourquoi donc ? ».**

Ses parents étaient partis en vacances depuis plus de deux mois. Ils continuaient à lui envoyer de l'argent, mais cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir les dépenses quotidiennes. Ayano aurait, certes, pu prendre un petit boulot, mais cela était interdit par la politique de l'école. De plus, elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait aucune passion, aucune personne dans sa vie, rien qui aurait pu la distraire. Elle se dit alors qu'entrer au service d'Info-chan pourrait lui permettre d'être rémunérée et de se distraire, ne supportant pas de rester chez elle quand le silence était aussi pesant. Info-chan lui avait donc demandé de s'occuper des demandes de ses clients sur le terrain : participer au renvoi de Kokona, influencer certains élèves pour qu'ils mettent à mal Saki Miyu et s'occuper du cas de Musume pour une sordide histoire de dettes.

 **« J'ai besoin d'argent. Je suis sûre que tu es au courant du fait que je vis seule depuis maintenant des mois.  
\- Deux et trois semaines, pour être précis,** affirma Megamo qui rougit soudainement, s'étant fait piéger aussi facilement, révélant indirectement le fait que son enquête avait été poussée trop loin.  
 **\- Deux et trois semaines, effectivement,** reprit Ayano, non sans un petit sourire de victoire, remuant ainsi le couteau dans la plaie **».**

Ayano lui expliqua calmement qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gagner de l'argent, étant donné que la politique de l'école était stricte concernant les emplois à temps partiels. Cependant, elle cachait bien sa légère inquiétude en ce qui concernait la sanction qui l'attendait.

 **« Je comprends l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle tu trouvais.  
\- Vr**aiment ? Le sarcasme suintant dans la voix de la jeune fille.  
 **\- Ma réputation me précède. Je suis certes un Saikou, mais le fait que je sois né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ne m'empêche pas de connaître la valeur de l'argent,** lui reprocha-t-il, vexé **».**

Ayano fut presque attendrie par le discours de l'héritier, mais cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. Elle ne lui avait évidemment pas dit que ses services offerts à Info-chan lui occupaient l'esprit. La jeune fille croisa ses pieds, sa posture précédente engourdissant ses membres.

 **« Ayano Aishi, tu es un excellent élément de cette école et perdre une élève comme toi serait désavantageux pour Saikou Academy. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser passer ceci,** il montra de sa main gantée les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sur la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils et commença à les empiler, geste qui n'échappa pas à Ayano **».**

La jeune fille attendit que le Président eût terminé de les ranger pour que, d'un geste de la main, elle les étale sur la table. Le Président lança un regard noir à Ayano, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle se leva, lissa les pans de sa jupe et contourna le canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait et se dirigea vers le bureau de Megamo. Ce dernier se leva et avança d'un pas rapide vers Ayano qui réservait le même sort aux dossiers et autres documents se trouvant sur son bureau.

 **« Est-ce que tu es folle ? Arrête ! ».**

Ayano n'en fit rien et balança, d'un simple geste de la main, des dizaines de feuilles sur la moquette. Megamo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et, de sa main gantée, attraper le bras d'Ayano, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Le sourire joueur de la jeune fille et l'amusement qu'il lut dans ses yeux le décontenancèrent.

Ayano n'était pas folle au point de tuer Megamo Saikou, le seul et unique hériter de Saikou Corps, pour un simple renvoi qu'il lui réservait. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas armée. Le bref échange qu'elle avait eu avec le Président lui avait appris qu'il était une forte tête et assez intelligent pour ne pas se sentir le moins du monde menacer par un simple chantage, qui concernait le fait qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Ayano se dit même que cela ne devait être un secret pour personne étant donné que c'était un fait avéré : Megamo Saikou aimait avoir le contrôle sur chaque espace et élève de cette école. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida alors de l'agacer, voir même de l'énerver en mettant son bureau sans dessus dessous.

Ce qu'Ayano n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle prendrait énormément de plaisir à faire sortir de ses gonds Megamo. Elle s'amusait réellement et souhait qu'il entre dans son jeu, pensant avoir trouvé un camarade de jeux. Alors qu'il tenait fermement son bras et la poussait vers le canapé, Ayano glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux lisses et étonnamment doux du Président pour mettre en désordre sa coiffure si parfaite. Il poussa un petit cri grave et lâcha Ayano qui glissa sur une feuille de papier et tomba, fesses en premier, sur le sol.

Megamo fut déstabilisé par cette proximité avec Ayano. Le contact des doigts de la jeune fille l'avait électrisé. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, cela ne l'avait pas dégoûté. Ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement légèrement gênant. La jeune fille reprenait son souffle sur la moquette et semblait attendre, victorieuse, la capitulation de Megamo. Le jeune homme, certes troublé, n'allait pas abandonné et comptait bel et bien, par orgueil, entrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille.

Megamo tendit une de ses mains gantées à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Presque timidement, Ayano avança d'abord quelques doigts vers la main de Megamo. Un peu plus confiante, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et tira de toutes ses forces. Un petit cri rauque résonna dans la pièce. Megamo dominait de tout son poids la jeune fille. Ayano était trop proche de lui. L'odeur de sa peau lui chatouillait les narines, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés aux siens, leurs fronts se touchaient et ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux.

Le visage stoïque de la jeune fille contrastait fortement avec celui de Megamo, rouge pivoine, balbutiant. Le jeune homme rougissait et était très mal à l'aise dans cette position. Les odeurs et les contacts avec la peau le troublaient, mais pas autant que le léger frottement de leurs vêtements. Son torse était plaqué contre les seins d'Ayano, sentait les tétons de la jeune fille sous son uniforme, et le genou de la lycéenne, qui se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, frottait contre son entre-jambe qui, à son grand effroi, était plus que stimulée par cela.

Megamo essaya de se relever, mais la main d'Ayano tenait fermement la sienne. Comme ennuyée, la jeune fille soupira et laissa sa bouche entrouverte, permettant à Megamo de sentir son haleine mentholée. Il fixait les lèvres de la lycéenne, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Soudain, sans crier gare, Ayano essaya de se relever, ce qui accentua l'appui de son genou contre l'entre-jambe de Megamo. Honteux, il retint Ayano.

 **« Ne… Ne bouge pas ! ».**

Sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude surprit Ayano. Megamo refusait que cette jeune fille, pas si innocente que cela, voit son érection. Il pouvait contrôler les mouvements de son corps, mais pas la direction de son regard. Ayano, en bougeant légèrement, sentit quelque chose pulser contre sa jambe. Il lui suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre. La jeune fille reporta son regard vers Megamo qui, mortifié, balbutiait encore. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'étonnement, sentant soudainement la chaleur de leur deux corps pratiquement collés. Fébrile, elle sentit monter en elle une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Son regard se fit moins éhonté et elle le posa sur l'entre-jambe de Megamo Saikou, toujours aussi rouge.

Décidant de le taquiner encore plus, elle bougea, en rotation, tout doucement, son genou.

 **« Hm … A-Arrête ! ».**

Megamo, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, força Ayano à le regarder droit dans les yeux puisqu'il ne réussissait pas à détourner son attention, la lycéenne étant presque en transe. Il tenait le menton de la jeune fille de sa main libre. Elle le regardait enfin et il put lire dans ses yeux noirs la luxure innocente d'une femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Ne contrôlant pas ses gestes, il avança, décidé, ses lèvres vers celles d'Ayano. Timidement, il attendit à quelques millimètres l'accord de la jeune fille qui murmura, doucement, ne voulant pas briser l'intimité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux :

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit autorisé par le règlement, Président.**  
 **\- Things weren't supposed to be this way … But, for you … I would break any rule,** chuchota-t-il, scrutant Ayano **».**

 _(Celà n'aurait pas dû se passer ainis … Mais, pour toi … Je briserai toutes les règles)*_

Finalement, ils prirent tous les deux l'initiative du baiser et se goûtèrent, timides et maladroits. Gémissants, couinant et soupirant de plaisir sur la moquette, les tétons d'Ayano devinrent durs et l'entre-jambe de Megamo fut libéré. Au milieu des papiers, le jeune homme oublia un instant d'exercer le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce bout de femme qui se trouvait sous lui, tandis qu'Ayano avait trouvé le plaisir dans les orgasmes montant, les coups plus violents et le rythme plus rapide en la compagnie du Megamo, sentant une vague de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau de ses mains gantées, mais aussi une terrible tendresse à chaque fois que sa langue retrouvait la sienne. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à ranger la pièce plus tard, pour s'excuser.

 **« Et les jours d'après,** murmura Megamo, sa main gantée tenant toujours celle d'Ayano **».**

 _ _*Réplique d'origine de Megamo Saikou, en anglais, dans la vidéo__ _Yandere Male Rival Introduction Video_ _,_ _ _postée sur la chaîne youtube de Yanderedev.__


	3. Le cas d'Aso Rito

****Hello !****

 ** **Disclamer :****

 ** _ **Yandere Simulator**_** ** **(**** ** _ **LoveSick**_** ** **) appartient à YandereDev, développeur à la voix douce.****

 ** **La couverture choisie appartient, quant à elle, à Koumi, un artiste talentueux. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à vous abonner à son DeviantArt étant donné que la description des personnages de ce recueil est inspirée de ses dessins.****

 ** **Je poste ce troisième OS à la suite du second, j'ai été très inspirée par les merveilleux dessins de Koumi-senpai ! Il a l'air d'être à fond sur Asu/Aso Rito ces derniers temps, ça m'influence !****

 ** **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous souhaitez que je parle d'un personnage avant un autre !****

 **Le cas d'Aso Rito**

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Ayano n'avait pas vu les arbres des jardins de la Saikou Academy ainsi : dénués de feuilles, tremblotants, recouverts par la neige et mouvant les branches en rythme avec le vent. L'hiver s'était définitivement installé pour un bon bout de temps encore. La ronde des saisons ne l'intéressait guère, du moins, pas avant cette journée qui avait enclenché un changement radical en elle. La fille désintéressée, vide et plate qu'elle était, avait vu naître en elle un véritable feu d'artifice pendant un séisme conséquent.

Aso Rito croisa le regard d'Ayano, lui sourit légèrement avant de continuer sa route. Il avait passé les quatre dernières semaines à gagner compétions après compétions, allant de la compétition de natation au basket et au judo, avant de revenir victorieux et indécemment titré. Plusieurs des compétions avaient été diffusées au gymnase, en présence de quelques professeurs et de camarades de classe. Ayano se rappela avoir longtemps observé les traits de son visage, ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient sa peau bronzée, ses yeux bleus perçants rappelant l'eau chlorée de la piscine de l'académie et sa carrure d'athlète.

Aso Rito était très populaire. Aimé et apprécié de tous, il souriait en tout temps et son énergie et dynamisme étaient souvent contagieux. Il était très impliqué dans la vie de la communauté et du lycée. De ce fait, il était Président du club de sport, excellent sportif et sociable, il était tout l'opposé d'Ayano, d'un naturel plutôt discret et pas très clin d'œil et ce sourire ne firent pas d'Ayano une midinette en pâmoison devant Aso. Elle n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour lui, comme c'était le cas pour une très grande partie des élèves.

Ayano entra dans l'enceinte du lycée et sa journée passa rapidement et dans l'ambiance habituelle : mortellement ennuyante. Les deux dernières heures de cours étaient consacrées aux cours d'EPS. Bien qu'elle ait une silhouette frêle et eût l'air innocente, Ayano était assez forte pour égorger d'un coup sec un cerf, notamment lors de ses weekends de chasse en compagnie de sa mère. Elle aimait sentir la sueur coller ses vêtements sur sa peau moite, avoir l'impression que son cœur s'arracherait de lui-même de sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentait, pendant ses rares moments d'intenses efforts, vivante. L'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait dans la chasse lui faisaient passer le temps.

C'était justement ce qui faisait de ce cours un régal pour ses yeux et mettait ses hormones d'adolescente en ébullition. Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique, d'interdit, mais de divinement transcendant à regarder les muscles se tendre, entendre les articulations craquer et les respirations erratiques. Son attention, tandis que sa professeur d'EPS ne savait plus où donner de la tête, se porta sur Aso Rito, un ballon dans les mains, la sueur soulignant ses courbes et ses traits, dribbler, sauter et marquer. Ayano, dans son court uniforme bleu, faisait des étirements, déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer au basket avec les garçons de sa classe. Cependant, une dure partie de volley l'attendait. Elle se releva, prête à prendre du plaisir à sauter et à courir après le ballon. Cependant, encore une fois, son plaisir fut gâcher par le bruit d'un violent tonnerre, annonciateur d'un orage, suivi par un éclair qui déchira le ciel et qui, alors qu'une panne de courant survint, plongea le gymnase dans le noir.

Quelques minutes de chahut passèrent et, soudain, tous les élèves qui s'amusaient de la situation, se turent. Les haut-parleurs du gymnase se mirent à crachoter des bruits incompréhensibles et un message de Genka Kunahito, vice-principale de l'académie, annonça la fin subite des cours et l'annulation des activités du club. Ayano entendait le bruit de la grêle et du tonnerre violents, tandis que le reste des élèves fêtaient leur weekend anticipé

Même si Ayano n'avait fait que quelques échauffements et quelques tours de pistes en intérieur, car il pleuvait, elle alla se rafraîchir aux vestiaires. Rien ne l'attendait à la maison et n'était donc pas pressée. Elle avait demandé à sa mère, Ryoba Aishi, de se joindre au voyage que ses parents entreprenaient en ce moment même à travers le monde pour leur travail, mais elle s'était heurtée à un refus catégorique.

Personne ne prit la peine d'aller aux vestiaires. Il faisait froid dans la salle de douche. Ayano avait traversé, en courant, la distance qui séparait le gymnase aux vestiaires. Elle était trempée, et même frigorifiée. Ses épaules et son dos ne demandaient qu'un torrent d'eau chaude pour se détendre. Heureusement pour elle, il ne faisait pas trop sombre dans la salle, grâce aux quelques lampes qui fonctionnait aux dépens du vieux générateur installé quelques semaines plutôt lorsque cette idiote de Kokona Haruka décéda, électrocutée, dans de sombres circonstances. Cela fit ricaner la jeune fille.

Seule, Ayano ne se sentit pas le moindre du monde gênée par sa nudité. Elle retira son survêtement à peine trompé de sueur. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers une douche et ferma la porte. Elle prit beaucoup de temps pour se savonner et se laver. En sortant de la cabine, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un sac devant un casier libre du vestiaire pour filles. Tout le monde était parti, elle ne savait où. Elle soupira, la mort dans l'âme, elle qui se plaisait dans sa solitude et voulait prendre son temps pour se sécher et s'habiller. Sa serviette tomba, deux mètres avant qu'elle n'atteigne son casier. Un cri rauque la fit sursauter malgré elle, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la ramasser.

Ayano, les nerfs à vive, se tourna brusquement et plaqua l'intrus contre l'un des murs mouillés du vestiaire. Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle avait entendu crier et fit un petit bruit étranglé en trouvant Aso Rito, mortifié, face à elle, qui levait ses bras en l'air, en signe de reddition. Ayano recula de quelques pas rapidement, noua sa serviette autour de son corps.

Aso Rito arborait un léger sourire sur le visage, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné et s'approcha d'Ayano. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues au souvenir du corps nu de sa camarade qu'il avait vu, accidentellement. Ce n'était certainement pas à cause de la chaleur du lieu. Il déglutit tant bien que mal en essayant de cacher son érection immédiate. Ayano avait l'air d'attendre une réaction de sa part.

 **« Je … Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne ici !** **  
-** **Ce sont les vestiaires des filles,** lâcha froidement Ayano ce qui mit un peu plus dans l'embarras le jeune sportif prodige. **  
-** **Je sais,** soupira-t-il. **J'ai vu la lumière des douches des vestiaires des garçons, plongés dans le noir. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de venir ici…** Il déglutit. **Juré, j'ai d'abord demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un avant d'entrer,** lança-t-il, presque frustré de devoir se justifier alors qu'il n'avait aucune intention impure **».**

Ayano hocha doucement. Son regard devint vitreux et ses joues rouges. Cela dus probablement mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Aso, car il baissa la tête et vit que, tout comme Ayano, sa serviette était tombée quand la jeune fille l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour se défendre. D'ailleurs, sur le coup, il fut impressionné par la force qui se dégageait des bras d'Ayano. Elle n'avait pas pris ses pieds à son cou et avait fait face au danger. Il grimaça quelque peu, n'étant lui-même pas un danger.

Se rendant compte du fait qu'elle lorgnait beaucoup trop du regard Aso, Ayano se tourna. Aso fit de même, le temps qu'il noue sa serviette autour de ses hanches, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec sa veste jaune. Dos à dos, Aso tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Ayano. Il rougit de plus belle quand il vit que la jeune fille en faisait de même. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et se tournèrent pour se faire face. Il avança, toujours prudent, vers le casier où il avait laissé ses affaires qu'il sortit rapidement. Il ne se douchera pas ici. Cependant, alors qu'il comptait se rhabiller, il décida de traîner la patte. Cependant, il ne put retenir un couinement ridicule quand il sentit un souffle sur la peau nue de son. Dans le miroir de la porte de son casier, Aso put voir qu'Ayano se trouvait derrière lui. Beaucoup trop petite par rapport à lui, elle se mit tout de même sur la pointe des pieds.

 **« Je te vois, tu sais ».**

Aso ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase. Parlait-elle littéralement ? Qu'elle le voyait, comme il voyait son reflet dans le miroir ? Le voyait-elle, avec sa demie-érection ? L'avait-elle vu quand il lorgnait sa poitrine en cours de sport ? Sa gorge se serra et il aspira sa lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Aso prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna lentement vers son interlocutrice. Il baissa sa tête vers Ayano et ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur dégoulinèrent sur elle. La blancheur de la peau d'Ayano ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté discrète. Il croisa le noir intense de ses yeux qui le scrutaient. Son cœur palpita. Il sentait une chaleur étouffante mais agréable, qui descendait dangereusement plus au sud.

 **« Je te vois en cours,** continua Ayano, énonçant un simple fait, puisqu'elle observait tout le monde **».**

Il soupira une seconde fois, de soulagement, cette fois-ci. Aso sourit brièvement, avant de continuer d'un ton léger, soulagé :

 **« Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air, Ayano,** lança-t-il, assez impressionné **».**

Aso jurerait presque qu'elle venait de rougir de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre, encore une fois. L'odeur du shampoing d'Ayano chatouillait doucement ses narines.

 **« Je te vois. Maintenant ».** **  
**  
Il ne comprit pas, encore une fois, le sens de sa phrase. Cependant, cela fut très clair lorsqu'Ayano se pencha dangereusement vers Aso, qu'elle attraper les pans de la serviette, qui entourait ses hanches bronzées et musclées, et tira dessus. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Aso arrêta de respirer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fut pris de légers vertiges. D'habitude, il était beaucoup plus confiant en compagnie de la gente féminine, mais Ayano Aishi le désemparer. Il avait l'impression, que, d'une certaine façon, les rôles s'étaient inversés, étant donné qu'il se comportait comme une vierge effarouchée.

Ayano s'approcha encore plus d'Aso Rito, l'objet de sa curiosité. C'était une première pour Ayano. Elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant un membre masculin. La peau blanche de celui-ci et de la peau qui l'entourait contrastait fortement avec le bronzage d'Aso. Presque en transe, elle glissa un doigt vers son entre-jambe. Elle n'appuya pas dessus, mais l'effleura, là où le sang affluait beaucoup trop.

Aso ne put réprimer un autre soupir, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. Il n'avait cessé d'observer Ayano. Il était évident pour lui que la jeune fille était inexpérimentée étant donné que son doigt trembloté et qu'elle avait hésité à le toucher. Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine et il n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées. Elles l'avaient quitté, car il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu' à la présence du nouvel objet de ses fantasmes.

Ayano se fit plus confiante lorsqu'Aso, un peu plus téméraire, posa doucement ses mains sur les doux cheveux de la jeune fille, légèrement trempés, eux aussi. Ses doigts remontèrent un peu plus et effleurèrent le bas de son entre-jambe. Celle-ci pulsait et remuait presque d'excitation. Mort de honte, Aso ferma les yeux pour éviter le contact visuel. Il remua son corps quelque peu, sans grande conviction. Ayano s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Elle lança un regard qu'Aso n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Cependant, le blondinet lui fit un sourire doux lorsqu'il comprit qu'Ayano était perdue. Sans hésiter, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la souleva légèrement et colla son front au siens. Il avait repris le contrôle de la situation. Ses mains posées sur sa taille, les frissons et la chair de poule d'Ayano ne lui avaient pas échappé.

 **« Je sais que je te plais,** commença Aso, le ton badinant.  
 **-** **Je sais que je te plais, aussi,** chuchota la jeune fille, étonnamment sûre d'elle **».**

Le ton arrogant de sa phrase contrastait avec l'expression de son visage. Ayano put discerner le temps d'une petite seconde l'incertitude dans la voix d'Aso. Elle avait l'air d'un prédateur et, lui, d'une proie qui aurait pris énormément de plaisir à se faire prendre. Aso s'éloigna d'elle, de quelques pas. Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux blonds mouillés. Embarrassé, il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches plus qu'obscènes. Il remarqua le regard libidineux d'Ayano et, en marchant à reculons, prit ses affaires et s'en alla, à moitié nu. Cependant, devant la porte de sortie des vestiaires, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ayano.

Elle lui faisait face, mais tourna légèrement sa tête de profil, lui permettant tout de même de voir son regard empli d'envie. Sa voix était enrouée et légèrement tremblante :

 **« Aso ... »**

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une menace ou bien un avertissement. Aso put discerner dans sa voix un soupçon de regret. Il ne voudrait pas regretter ce moment-là dans quelques heures. Baissant la tête et il bégaya :

 **« Je veux ... Je veux bien… Hm ».** **  
**  
L'objet de ses désirs ne lui laissa le temps pas de continuer sa phrase. Posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, un gémissement échappa à Aso. Ayano s'agrippait à son torse et Aso s'empourpra plus pour cela que pour le baiser qu'elle lui donnait, étant donné que sa serviette était à terre et qu'il sentait les seins de la jeune fille contre son torse. Ayano avait traversé la pièce rapidement et silencieusement avant même qu'il ne puisse relever sa tête. Cette fille l'étonnait, décidément.

Aso grogna et plaqua Ayano contre un casier, avant de fermer d'un petit geste du pied la porte du vestiaire. Se laissant aller, Ayano glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'échangèrent des baisers emplis de désirs pendant cinq minutes, ne se séparant que pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle afin de mieux se retrouver. Leurs langues se cherchaient et s'enroulaient quand elles se trouvaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et saignaient presque les lèvres de l'autre.

Les gémissements et les grognements d'Aso emplissaient la pièce de bruits érotiques. Cependant, Ayano ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque qu'elle sentit les doigts d'Aso la caressaient, l'excitant et la mouillant. Déjà tendu et dressé, les doigts firent place à l'entre-jambe qu'Ayano touchait un peu plus tôt. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si cela était une question de vie ou de mort. Les mains d'Aso qui parcouraient plus tôt le dos d'Ayano trouvèrent ses seins et commencèrent à les caresser doucement, le rythme de ce début de débat ralentissant.

Ayano se sentit plus qu'embrassée de frissonner à son toucher, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Plus les frottements se faisaient violence, plus son ventre se tordait. Ils savaient tous les deux où ils comptaient aller. Ayano leva les yeux vers Aso et le pria, silencieusement, de continuer. Aso se débattait intérieurement. Il n'était pas habitué aux coups d'un soir et estimait qu'Ayano Aishi méritait un peu plus qu'une rapide baise dans les vestiaires du lycée. Il lui sourit gentiment et posa ses lèvres à son front, tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements de reins, sans jamais s'aventurer plus loin. Les petits cris d'Ayano l'excitaient tellement et sonnaient comme en harmonie avec ses propres gémissements.

La buée de la salle rendait leurs peaux et leurs tétons sensibles et ils étaient maintenant presque au bord de l'orgasme, Aso taquina le clitoris d'Ayano tandis qu'il continuait toujours de se frotter contre l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille. Soudain, Aso se releva et vint embrasser langoureusement Ayano tandis qu'ils accédaient tous les deux au plaisir de l'orgasme, dans un gémissement long et aussi interminable que leur plaisir.

 _Comme dans un rêve, Aso prit la main d'Ayano et l'emmena vers l'une des cabines où quelqu'un avait laissé l'eau coulée. Ayano, qui s'accrochait désormais au dos d'Aso, souffla sur la nuque de celui-ci ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Sans prévenir, sa langue vint chatouiller l'aube de son oreille dans une danse des plus érotique. Aso, un peu bredouille, posa doucement Ayano sur le carrelage où il la rejoignit rapidement. Le jet d'eau tombait sur leurs corps et reprenant peu à peu contenance, ils se nettoyèrent._

Aso l'observa et se rendit compte que tout cela était réel et qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Il sentait son odeur, la chaleur qu'émanait son corps et les lèvres qu'elle posa soudain sur les siennes. Silencieusement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et, même si leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas, il put déceler un point d'amusement dans ses paroles :

 **« Arrête de me voir »**.

Aso lui fit un grand sourire et demanda à Ayano, sans prévenir :

 **« Would you like to go for a run together ? You know … Just the two of us ?***  
 _(Ça te dirait qu'on aille courir ensemble ? Tu sais… Rien que nous deux ?)_  
 **\- Hm,** commença à réfléchir la jeune fille alors qu'elle croisait le regard bleu chlore du sportif, **n'est-ce pas une chose qu'on propose d'abord avant de s'introduire dans la douche d'une fille ?**  
 **\- Peut-être, un rire rauque résonna dans la salle d'eau, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper ».**

 _ _*Réplique d'origine de Asu Rito, en anglais, dans la vidéo__ _Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video_ _ _, postée sur la chaîne youtube de Yanderedev.__


End file.
